iAmerican Idol
by ccQTccQT
Summary: American Idol can bring two people once separated back together again. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

IAmerican Idol

Bold is thought, italics are lyrics, and normal print is normal.

An 18 year old Sam brushed back her long blonde hair and stared into the crowd. Her heart beat was erratic and she grabbed the microphone. She closed her eyes as she heard the beat begin. She began to sing:

_I, I who have nothing – _**This is true, I don't have money, an actual house, or a good job**_  
I, I who have no one - _**My dad died when I was 6, Melanie is halfway across the globe, and my mom is in jail, for good this time. I never see you or her anymore and Spencer isn't around like he used to be.**

_Adore you and want you so _**– I wish you were mine, way more than you would ever know**_  
I'm just a no one, with nothing to give you but oh  
I love you _**– I love you**._  
You, you buy her diamonds_ – **I remember when you and Carly first started dating, you were showering her with gifts  
**_Bright, sparkling diamonds_ – **You probably still do**_  
But believe me, dear, when I say  
That she can give you the world – _**She is starting her career as an actress and she is probably better for you than me  
**_But she'll never love you the way  
I love you _– **But she doesn't love you like I do, damnit!**_  
You can take her any place she wants _**– You treat her like a princess**_  
To fancy clubs and restaurants _ - **Take her everywhere she wants to go**_  
But I can only watch you with_ – **And yeah, I used to watch you** _  
My nose pressed up against the window pane _– **That was the closest I could have gotten**_  
I, I who have nothing _**– we went through this before**_  
I, I who have no one _– **And this**_  
Must watch you, go dancing by _**– But there was that time I saw you two at the Groovy Smoothie**_  
Wrapped in the arms of somebody else _– **Dancing like there was no tomorrow**_  
When darling it is I _– **And that broke my heart because  
**_Who loves you_ – **I love you, Freddie.**

By the end of this, there were tears in her eyes as the crowd roared and cheered. Sam turned to the judges as she rubbed away her tears. The feedback was relatively positive and they praised her for, 'vulnerability and honesty.' They were so right. Sam walked toward center stage where Ryan Seacrest himself stood.

Ryan said, "Wow, that was really emotional for you, wasn't it! Sounds like someone at home is in trouble, eh?"

Sam said dryly yet wistfully, "Just some nub I thought I knew."

Ryan continued, "Sorry to hear that. But if you want to vote for our youngest contestant Sam Puckett her number is…" but Sam plastered a fake smile and hoped that the audience voted for her.

MEANWHILE,

Freddie sunk into his couch, tired from a long day of college at Stanford. He and Carly had been dating almost a year now, although everything felt forced now. They had been rather distant lately and she was always fighting with him. Had their relationship run its course? In the hopes of calming down, he flipped through the channels and landed on one with a very pretty blonde girl singing. He noticed that she was 1) familiar-looking and 2) she was crying.

She was singing a Shirley Bassey song that used to be one of his favorites. Back before he started Carly, he would hum this tune whenever she got a boyfriend. Later, after dating Carly, he heard Sam sing it once or twice, but he never thought anything of it.

Then Ryan Seacrest announced, "And that was Sam Puckett, folks, singing Shirley Bassey! Judges, what do you have to say. Randy?" Freddie didn't listen to the rest because he was too deep in shock. That was _Sam? _Since when could she sing? When did she get on American Idol? And why was she _crying? _They hadn't spoken since the end of senior year when he and Carly announced that they were both going to Stanford together.

His attention jerked back to the TV when he heard Sam say in a wistful, yet dry tone, "Just some nub I thought I knew." Before Freddie could reflect more, he heard his girlfriend, Carly, stumble through the door. He could recognize the click-clack of her signature heels. At this time, Freddie was usually at his after-school job, but, he had off today since his manager's wife was going into labor.

Freddie was about to stand and greet her until he heard mumbling and moaning. He listened closely from his side of the room as a feminine voice said, "Are you sure Freddie's not here?"

A lower voice, presumably a man's cooed, "You ask me that every time. Of course he's not here. He has work or something." Freddie recognized the voice as his roommate, Roger. Freddie thought, _That jerk!_

Carly purred, "Can you believe it's been like 3 months since we started, um, this?" Freddie expected himself to be angry and heartbroken and hurt, but oddly enough, he just realized that all the signs had been there. They _had _been distant lately and she was suddenly rarely available. All those phone calls with her voice heavy were not from the gym as she had said, but from messing around with Roger.

Roger replied, "Yeah, but we still haven't gone all the way yet, you know, because of Freddie."

There was a silence and then Carly answered, "I think I want to."

Freddie couldn't take it anymore as he stood up and calmly walked to the other side of the room. Carly's eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"F-F-Freddie," she stammered. "Uh, hey, this isn't what it-" but Freddie put up a hand.

"Pack your shit from my room." Freddie interrupted.

Carly whimpered, "Why?"

Freddie looked at her and replied, "Because we're done. For good. Look, we're just not connecting anymore and it's cool, trust me. I think a break-up is good. We've just fallen out of love. And you've moved on."

Carly pleaded, "But,"

Freddie smiled, "Bye, Carly. Bye, Roger." And without another word, Freddie left his dorm and walked and walked until he was off-campus. He reached the nearest train station and when he was asked where he wanted to go, he replied, "I need to see someone I haven't seen in a long time."

**READ! REVIEW! I know, I know I should be working on I AM With Him and I am, I swear, but I want it to be perfect and I don't think it is. Until then, I refuse to post anything on it. But I haven't forgotten or anything. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

iAmerican Idol Chapter 2

Freddie found himself at Spencer's apartment in Bushwell. He and Carly had visited a few weeks ago but things got messy when Freddie's mom caught them making out. They weren't welcome at Bushwell Plaza together anymore.

Freddie knocked lightly on Spencer's door. Freddie heard an array of noises before a wary Spencer came to the door. Spencer looked surprised that Freddie was there, however. "F-Freddie? Hey buddy! What's up? Where's my sister? Have you been treating her right?"

Freddie smiled as he walked into the Shay's apartment. He finally answered, "Um, Carly and I broke up."

Spencer looked shocked, "Why? I mean, I thought you guys were perfect."

Freddie paused, "Do you think perfect is unattainable? I mean, I _thought _I was the perfect boyfriend. I _thought _Carly was the perfect girlfriend but, I was clearly wrong on that one too."

Spencer frowned, "Wait, what's going on? Why did you guys break up?"

Freddie replied warily, "She cheated on me with my roommate."

Spencer was silent for a moment. He choked out, "C-Carly? I mean, she was always, I dunno, good. That's horrible, buddy."

Freddie shrugged, "Whatever, we were getting distant anyway. And lately, I guess the 'first relationship' buzz has worn off."

Spencer patted Freddie's shoulder. "I'm sorry, bud. Anyways, I saw Sam recently."

Freddie immediately perked up and his eyes lit up like they used to. "Really? Where? When? Why didn't you tell us? How? WHEN?"

Spencer, overwhelmed, took a step back, "Well, _someone's _excited! Sheesh let me take a breath!"

Freddie chuckled as he turned slightly pink, "Answer me, seriously."

Spencer responded, "Well, she visited me once telling me that she made it to Hollywood on some show. She came here with some golden ticket and she was so happy! She just wanted to let me know that she was leaving a week later and that she might not see me in a while but hopefully I'd see her. At first, I was so confused, but then I realized that she was on that show, um, US Star or something. I tried searching for the show but I forgot what it was called."

Freddie gasped, "It's called American Idol! And she did make it, I was watching her yesterday and she's really good! I miss her, Spence."

Spencer nodded, "Me too. I hadn't seen her since-well, since you and Carly said you guys were both going to Stanford."

Freddie replied, "Same. Sam was a major part of my life, y'know. I really miss her." Freddie smiled reminiscently as he remembered all the wonderful times they had together. He noted though that there were less of those moments when he started dating Carly.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, y'know she really loved you."

"WHAT?" Freddie responded.

Spencer knit his eyebrows, "You didn't know? Everybody knew! Even Carly. Especially Carly."

Freddie was confused, "What a second. Everybody knew? _Carly _knew and she still went out with me?"

Spencer answered, "I gave her grief for that but at first it was just to get Sam to admit her feelings but I guess Sam never did and my sister kept going with the act. I guess she was too nice to break your heart or too selfish to lose you."

Freddie shook his head, "I need to get out of here."

Spencer asked, "Where are you going?" as Freddie scrambled for the door.

Freddie looked back and replied, "Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

iAmerican Idol Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to apologize for not updating in forever! It's not fair to you guys so here you are with a new chapter!

Sam sat in her dressing room chugging a bottle of cool Dasani water. 'Oh my gosh,' she thought to herself as she tried to catch her breath. That rendition of 'I Who Have Nothing' from last week brought the judges to tears and so she felt nervous about the expectation for tonight's show. Sam glanced at the pictures on her vanity and smiled grimly. There were pictures of Melanie and Spencer and Gibby. They always made Sam chuckle. But then, she would glance at pictures of Carly and Freddie and her heart would ache a little bit. A flashback entered her mind, they worst day of her life….well it actually had started the night before….

_Sam and Carly were 17 years old. Sam giggled, "Oh my god, Carly, let's play Mash!"_

_Carly raised an eyebrow, "Sam, we haven't played that since we were like seven? Why do you want to play it now?"_

_Sam blushed slightly, "Um, well, I just want a certain fortune of mine to come true."_

_Carly grinned, "Oh MY GOSH! You have a new boy toy, don't you? Who is it? Oh my gosh, it's totally Nathan Scott isn't it?"_

_Sam blushed harder, "Um, no, besides he's married to that cheerleader! But anyways, no, um, actually it's, um, well, nevermind."_

_Carly narrowed her eyes, "If you say so…" although she was 99% sure that Sam was in love with Freddie. She just had to be certain._

_The next morning, Sam shouted, "Carly? Where are you? You guys are out of-"_

_When suddenly Carly and Freddie walked in holding hands. "What's going on?" Sam demanded._

_Carly smirked, "Freddie and I are dating now. Is that cool with you?" Carly inwardly wondered, 'C'mon, Sam, just tell him you love him so I can go back to hitting on basketball players,"_

_Sam thought, 'Of course, it's not cool with me! I'm in LOVE with him!' but instead Sam grinned weakly, "Yeah, sure. Um, I'm gonna, I'm gonna go now," just as her heart shattered into pieces._

_As the weeks and months passed by, Sam rarely showed up at Carly's house and the two somewhat fell out, Carly and Freddie's relationship deteriorated, yet both were too scared to face the facts. Freddie needed something stable in his life and Carly needed someone, anyone, to pamper her. No one was surprised when they decided to both go to Stanford while Sam opted for NYU._

"Sam Puckett, c'mon, there is a commercial break now, but you're on in 5. You ready?" Tim, the stage manager, asked.

Sam double checked herself in the full length dressing room mirror. Her blonde hair was recurled, professionally to perfection. Her eyes were heavy with black, waterproof mascara and eyeliner. A sultry smoky eye made her look fierce, and a soft, pink lipstick complemented the look. She wore dark wash skinny jeans and black, knee high boots, and a loose white tee with writing on it. A large cocktail ring was worn on the thumb and bracelets were stacked high on her thin arms. She grinned, "Yeah totally, I'm ready."

Backstage, Sam fiddled with her tee, calming her nerves using her best pre-stage remedies. She had already drunk foreign tee and skyping with Melanie in the dressing rooms kept her sane. But honestly, after all those years, the only thing that fueled her enough to pour her heart and soul out and totally get lost in the music was looking at a picture of Fredward Benson. It was interesting that after all that time, his folded up, 3.5" by 5" senior picture which was now creased and dog-eared still made her heart lurch.

Sam felt Tim jab a pen onto her as he hissed, "And….GO!" He cued the music director as soon as Sam hit center stage. She looked out into the crowd full of people. For the briefest of seconds, she noticed that the crowd had little effect on her. Although the people were cheering and screaming, they didn't intimidate her. The judges sat, in anticipation, for the track to begin. Simon, looking unfazed as ever, simply twirled his pen. But Sam was willing to bet, he was as excited as Paula who leaned forward, with a large grin on her face. Randy looked pleasantly amused as though the track could go either way. Sam glanced down, and clutched the microphone in its stand, waiting for the beat for her dramatic performance.

The first instruments began to make their beat. Sam snapped her head up and began to sing, "There's a fire burning in my heart, Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark," The audience cheered in recognition of the song. "Finally, I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare." Sam began to tap her foot with the louder beat. "See how I'll leave with every piece of you, don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark."

Sam ripped the microphone from its stand marched to the stage right. "The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all." With a twirl she marched more towards stage left, right by the judges. "The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling…." Sam used all of her power and soul to bust out the chorus of, "We could have had it all, rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat." The audience roared and clapped along with Sam's heartfelt, yet upbeat cover of the song. Sam cut to the third verse, clapping her hands.

"Throw your soul through every open door, count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, you'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown." Sam made her way back to center stage as background vocals carried the bridge. She gathered all of her depleting energy and burst out once more while moving her arms as well as her hips, "We could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat. Could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand, but you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat." Sam ended with her fist in the air, chin held high, and sweat dripping down her forehead. The crowd was flamboyant with praise and it took a good 20 seconds for them to settle down. Sam's head was pumping loud in her ears as she awaited the judges' feedback.

Randy began, "Wow, that was just, really, really good, man. Like, I was expecting you to come out here and sing some little song but you just blew me away! Um, a little work on pitch and more control of your breath if you're gonna be dancing all across stage, but I liked that. I really did, because you made it a performance instead of just singing so good job." The audience applauded Randy's positive approval. Sam grinned, but was too tired to respond.

Paula grinned, "WONDERFUL! Sweetie, wow, that poor sucker who broke your heart is definitely getting it tonight. WOW! Ugh, I just loved that little dancing and your energy is just so amazing up there is just so inspiring and so contagious! Like Randy said, watch your pitch at times. I know it's exciting, but you really gotta watch that. Great job, sweetheart." The audience cheered again but quickly died down in anticipation for Simon's reaction.

Simon began, "Well, you know, Samantha, that last week you sang something true to you, and wonderful and sad and I am glad you showed us a stronger side of you. And your performance tonight was good, I would say. But, honestly, I didn't like the song choice that much," The audience collectively booed at Simon's negativity. "Sorry, that's just me, so just give us something hopeful, something happy. We've seen you hurt, it's easy to channel hurt. But it's hard to channel hope and happiness, especially if you've got none." Simon shrugged and relaxed back into his seat.

Ryan then turned to Sam, "What do you have to say about this?"

Sam smiled slightly then shrugged, "Well, I mean, he's entitled to his opinion and stuff, but I mean, I take it that the audience liked it, so I guess it's a win-lose situation."

Ryan grinned widely at the camera. "So if you want to see Miss Sam Puckett next week to knock our socks off, call *INSERT FAKE TV NUMBER HERE*

When Sam reached backstage the next contestants patted her on the back and as soon as she reached her dressing room, she collapsed onto a white sofa.

"Hey, Sam," a voice shyly called from her windowsill.

Sam whipped her head around; she felt a mixture of happiness, sadness, anger, shock, and confusion. "It's y-you? After all this time?"

The voice responded, "Yep, it's me. Carly Shay."

Was it good for not updating in months? So SORRY! I hope that we're cool though because this was a nice long chappie for you guys!


	4. Author's Note

I hope you all saw the new iDate Sam and Freddie sneak peeks if not, Dancerchic117 has them on youtube! Links are in my profile! Can't wait! Oh and the newest chapter of this story will be out shortly! So sorry for fooling you all right now


End file.
